Silent Night
by Invader Kathy Starsky
Summary: A small Christmas fic. The only characters that is mine is the sparkling. Ratchet, Bumblebee and Smokescreen are Hasbros. Don't like, then don't read! Contains Slash and Mpreg. Post Predacons Rising. Review politely.


_Silent Night _

All was quiet. Not one sound was heard. It was as if time was standing still. Or at least it seemed that way to Bumblebee.

Seven hours. It had been seven hours since his mate, Smokescreen, went into labor. It didn't help that this was their first sparkling. During Smokescreen's carrying term, Bee had read that out of all the types of Cybertronians, Praxians had the greatest difficulty during their carrying term and labor. Smokescreen was no exception to this morbid fact as he had purged violently during the morning purging period and had fallen unconscious more than once in the first month.

Ratchet had seen the panic in Bee's optics when he brought in Smokescreen and, as a result, had ordered him to stay in the hallway. The young mech couldn't believe that he forced to sit in this insanely quiet hallway while his mate was experiencing the pain of sparking their child in the medbay!

The scout-turned-warrior was frightened for his mate and sparkling. Questions zoomed through his head. What was taking so long? Was his mate alright? Was his sparkling alright? Why wouldn't Ratchet let him in? Did something go horribly wrong? Was Ratchet procrastinating the results of his family's well-being?

An image of the old medic standing solemnly over two still bodies, one much smaller than the other, covered with white sheets came to his mind. Bumblebee felt like purging right then and there. The thought was painful and horrifying.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Getting up from the Cybertronian sized-chair he had been sitting in, Bee stomped towards the door. The yellow warrior raised his fist to deliver a range of hard knocks.

However, before he could even reel his fist back, the door slid open. Ratchet stood in front of him with a somewhat annoyed look. He knew what his surrogate son was about to do even before he was in front of the door.

"Looks like I finished just in time," the CMO said in a sarcastic tone, a wry smile gracing his worn faceplates. Bumblebee gave a sheepish, apologetic grin. The medic gave him a reassuring smile, optics shone with a sort of relaxed joy.

"They're both ready to see you," Ratchet spoke softly as he motioned for his charge to come in. Bumblebee obeyed and strode into the room. His spark melted in relief and happiness as he took in the site before him.

Smokescreen was laying on the berth with a blanket thrown over his legs and abdomen. His wings drooped behind him in exhaustion and his body was still glistening with condensation. Despite his weakened state, a serene smile graced his faceplate and his optics held pure content in them.

In the young Elite Guard's arms was a blue bundle that was currently chirping softly. The former scout's spark jumped with excitement as a small servo reached up to grip his mate's servo. His new family was finally here.

Sensing his mate's presence, Smokescreen looked up to meet Bee's adoring gaze. He motioned for the yellow mech to come closer, to which Bee obeyed.

"Hey you," Bumblebee breathed lovingly as came to his mate's side and pecked his forehead.

"Hey yourself," Smokescreen cooed, his voice a little hoarse. The walls had probably been sound-proofed in order to keep Bee from hearing his mate's pain-laced screams.

Bumblebee peered inside the bundle and stared in awe. The sparkling was a mech and looked so very much like his carrier. The only difference was that he was yellow and black like his sire and along with having the same door wing design as well. The newborn mech's optics were a gorgeous shade of azure and were staring up at his creators.

"Oh Smokey, he's beautiful," Bee whispered in barely contained joy.

Smokescreen grinned up at his mate before shifting around and holding their child up to him. Taking the hint, the former scout carefully took his son from his mate and held him close to his chestplate.

The sparkling looked at the older mech in complete silence. Bee sent a soothing spark pulse to his son and patiently waited for a reaction.

Silence.

Then the sparkling broke into a string of half excited, half curious chirps as he made grabbing motions towards his sire. Bumblebee grinned before lowering his helm and kissing his son's cheek softly. The newborn broke into joyful squeals. Bumblebee turned his attention back to Smokescreen.

"Have you given him a name yet?" Bee asked. Smokescreen shifted to face his mate.

"I've been thinking about it. What do you think of the name… Helios Pax?" Smokscreen inquired. Bee thought for a minute then nodded in approval.

"Helios Pax. I love it," the yellow warrior spoke proudly.

Smokescreen, satisfied with his mate's agreement, laid down and fell into recharge in less than a minute. Bee smiled pleasantly at his resting mate before returning his attention to Helios. Out of the corner of his optic, he saw the time and new date on the digital calendar/clock on the other side of the room. The former scout let out a small laugh.

"Merry Christmas, my angels," he whispered jovially. 


End file.
